


Little Clouds

by Kurohagi



Series: AoKagaDay [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Day, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohagi/pseuds/Kurohagi
Summary: [AoKaga Day] Kagami est caissier dans un konbini. Et il attend avec impatience, affamé la fin de son service quand un client qu'il connaît bien fait son apparition pour lui acheter une montagne de Junkfood.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: AoKagaDay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739383
Kudos: 6





	Little Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 10/05/2020
> 
> Genre: Amitié - Romance - Yaoi
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> Notes/Remerciements : [Joyeux AoKagaDay 2020] Me revoilà pour un autre texte ce 10 mai pour fêter la journée d’Aomine et Kagami ! Un petit cadeau pour vous tous mes fidèles lecteurs qui patientez si gentiment pour la suite de mes autres fics ! Enjoy !

Il regarde d’un air morne l’horloge. Encore une heure, vivement que la petite aiguille arrive enfin sur le neuf. Il a prit son service à 14h et ça commence à faire long. En plus, il a super faim et chaque client qui défile devant lui a un sac plein de succulents mets en devenir. Mais il doit attendre encore une heure. C’est insupportable. Il sourit à la jeune femme qui pose un panier bien garni devant lui. Il y a quelques clients dans le magasin mais ce soir c’est plutôt calme. Oh… Un melon. Hm… Ces fraises sentent trop bons. Il salue la cliente qui s’éloigne, il la regarde partir et jette de nouveau un œil à l’horloge. Encore quarante-huit minutes. Il trépigne un peu. Il a faim et il a envie de se défouler. Il range un peu autour de sa caisse et se retourne en entendant un nouveau client poser son panier sur le comptoir. Un nouveau coup d’oeil à l’horloge en passant… Quarante-deux minutes. Il pose son regard sur son client, sans vraiment le voir et lui sourit mécaniquement.

« Bonsoir. »

Son regard s’ajuste et il est surpris quand son vis à vis l’est tout autant et prononce son nom sur un ton surpris.

« Kagami ?

— Aomine ?

— Je savais pas que tu bossais ici.

— Je savais pas que tu habitais dans le coin.

— Ouais la rue juste à côté.

— Oh… Ok. »

Il regarde Aomine vider son panier et est plus que surpris.

« Ouah… Tu fais une soirée ?

— Euh… Non… »

Son regard remonte sur le visage rougissant d’un brun dissimulé sous sa casquette. Il le trouve mignon. Ça fait quelques temps déjà qu’il fantasme un peu sur lui. Beaucoup. Canon. Sexy. L’As des as au basket. Un côté très agaçant mais en réalité le cœur sur la main. Il a complètement craqué pour son rival. Malheureusement, ce gars ne jure que par les jolies filles à grosse poitrine.

« C’est pour moi.

— Huh ?! Tu vas manger ça ?

— Ouais… Tout seul ?

— Ouais.

— Oh. »

Il passe un à un les produits devant le scanner de la caisse. Des chips, des knacks, des sandwichs, des cochonneries diverses et variés à grignoter, des gâteaux sucrés, des gâteaux apéros. Bref que des bonnes choses pour la santé. Il est un peu horrifié en voyant ça.

« J’suis pas comme toi Bakagami… J’sais pas cuisiner moi. »

Il voit bien que son agressivité est plus dû à sa gêne qu’autre chose. Il hoche doucement la tête et continue à faire passer les articles doucement. Il jette un œil à l’horloge. Trente-et-une minutes. Il passe le dernier article et il annonce le montant à son rival qui paye sans un mot.

« A plus Bakagami.

— A plus... »

Il le regarde s’éloigner et finalement.

« Aomine ! »

Aomine se retourne pour le regarder avec un air interrogatif.

« Ouais ?

— Je termine dans trente minutes… Si tu m’donnes ton adresse j’te fais à bouffer… En échange… On se fait un basket dans la semaine. »

Il est surpris qu’il n’hésite pas plus longtemps. Il revient sur ses pas et lui donne son adresse. Il lui semble deviner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, puis Aomine file.

« A tout de suite Bakagami ! »

Il fixe la porte un peu surpris que les choses aient été si faciles. Il jette un œil à l’horloge vingt-cinq minutes. Il fait passer quelques clients et les minutes s’égrainent doucement. Il a vu son collègue arriver. Dans dix minutes il termine sa journée.

Enfin il est relevé. Il file dans les vestiaires pour se changer, il fait quelques courses. Il eu trente minutes pour réfléchir au plat qu’il allait cuisiner à Aomine. Il sait qu’il aime les burgers, mais ce n’est pas suffisamment sophistiqué pour l’impressionner et un de ses plats préférés c’est le poulet Teriyaki. Ce sera donc poulet Teriyaki.

Il est un peu nerveux en rejoignant l’adresse indiqué par son rival. Ça fait une éternité qu’il n’a pas cuisiné pour lui. Il a vécu un an et demi seul et il ne sait trop comment il s’est retrouvé à cette époque souvent avec Aomine dans les pattes. Il venait pour sa bouffe, le basket et, même s’il ne l’avait jamais avoué pour lui tenir compagnie, lui dont le père était de l’autre côté de l’océan et vivait dans un appartement trop grand pour une personne seule. C’est à cette époque qu’il a commencé à le voir différemment, à être attiré par lui. Et puis son père était enfin venu vivre au Japon avec lui, alors Aomine avait cessé de venir. Ils ont continué à se voir régulièrement pour le basket, mais cette proximité et cette sorte d’intimité qui ressemblait à celle d’un vieux couple avait disparu. Au revoir le « Taiga », re-bonjour le « Bakagami ».

Vingt-et-une heures dix-huit, il sonne enfin à la porte d’Aomine. Il lui ouvre, son air blasé habituel accroché au visage, torse nu et pantalon bien large, à l’aise il est chez lui quoi. Si c’était une jolie fille qui était venue sonner à sa porte, il aurait sûrement fait quelques efforts. Taiga se rassure y’a quand même une jolie nana à belle poitrine qu’il recevrait de la même manière : Momoi.

« T’es en retard Bakagami ! »

Pas un mot gentil évidemment. Il lève les yeux au ciel et lui donner le sac de courses.

« Tu crois quoi ? Que j’allais pouvoir faire des miracles avec ce que t’as acheté tout à l’heure Ahomine ? »

Aomine grimace mais ne réplique rien et il s’efface pour le laisser entrer et va poser le sac dans la petite cuisine.

L’appartement est minuscule. Une pièce unique avec une kitchenette, derrière la seule porte de l’appartement doit se cacher la salle de bain et les toilettes. Le lieu semble beaucoup trop petit pour un garçon aussi grand que lui, alors pour eux deux ça donne l’impression d’être enfermé dans un cagibi. L’appartement est un rectangle tout simple. L’entrée est dans le prolongement de la cuisine et séparée par une légère cloison. A l’opposé une fenêtre coulissante qui mange quasiment toute la largeur du mur. La porte de la salle de bain est juste à côté de la cuisine et dans son prolongement un immense placard intégré au mur dans lequel Aomine a dû ranger ses affaires et le futon qu’il déplie pour la nuit. Le reste de la pièce est équipé d’un bureau dans un coin et d’une petite table qui se paye le luxe de disposer d’un kotatsu et c’est tout. Sur la table traîne un ordinateur portable. Taiga est surpris par le vide de l’appartement. Il a l’intuition que son rival a malgré tout fait l’effort de ranger un minimum.

Aomine fouille le sac.

« Poulet ? J’ai pas grand-chose pour cuisiner… Alors va quand même falloir que tu fasses des miracles en fait.

— On va s’débrouiller. Tu habites là depuis longtemps ?

— Trois semaines. J’me suis embrouillé avec mes parents…

— A quel sujet ? »

Aomine hausse les épaules et se gratte la nuque.

« Fais comme chez toi… Si t’as besoin d’un truc… Bah me demande pas… Si tu trouves pas c’est que j’ai pas. »

Avec le peu de placard dont dispose la cuisine il devrait effectivement rapidement trouver ce dont il a besoin. Aomine sort deux bières du frigo.

« T’en veux une ?

— Ouais merci. »

Il décapsule les bières et lui il sort ses achats et fouille les placard. Il n’a pas grand-chose effectivement mais il devrait s’en sortir.

« Tu bosses pour te payer cet appart du coup ?

— Ouais. J’bosse dans un magasin de sport. Rayon basket.

— Ok pas mal. »

Etonnamment, Aomine reste là avec lui pendant qu’il cuisine et ils discutent de la fac, du basket, de leurs amis tout en grignotant un paquet de chips alors que la bonne odeur de la cuisine commence à envahir la pièce.

« Tu veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi tu es parti de chez toi ? »

Aomine reste silencieux. Le regard un peu fuyant, il semble hésiter.

« J’les ai déçus… Je leurs ai expliqués que je pourrai jamais être celui qu’ils aimeraient que je sois… »

Taiga n’est pas sûr de comprendre ce que ça veut dire, quelles si grandes attentes pouvaient avoir ses parents pour en arriver à le rejeter ? Ils n’acceptent pas sa décision de renoncer au basket ?

« … Parce que tu veux pas être basketteur pro ? »

Aomine rigole.

« Nan ça en fait. Ils étaient plutôt contents que je renonce, vu la précarité du truc. »

Son rire laisse place à un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, le genre de ceux qu’il arbore pour se protéger, quand il est blessé ou anticipe quelque chose de mal. Oui il reconnaît cette expression là, il a appris à le décoder un peu avec le temps. Aomine est un mec mal dans sa peau qui cache ses insécurités et ses vulnérabilités par de la haine et la méchanceté. Mais c’est un aussi un mec bien et il n’arrive pas à rester foncièrement méchant.

Avec cette expression qu’il n’aime pas lui voir sur le visage, Aomine s’avance et se penche exagérément trop près de lui quand il plonge la main dans le paquet de chips, et qu’il lui assène d’une voix qui le met au défi de faire la moindre réflexion.

« Parce que j’suis gay. »

Taiga reste coi. Celle-là c’est sûr il ne l’avait pas vue venir. Aomine se recule et s’adosse de nouveau au plan à côté de lui et détourne le regard. Instinctivement, il traduit sa réaction : son rival a peur.

« Oh… Ok. »

Et il réalise ce que ces mots veulent dire. Son cœur se met à battre plus vite, ses mains tremblent un peu quand il essaie de cuisiner. Oh… De toute façon, il a presque terminé. Aomine est gay. Aomine ne s’intéresse pas aux filles à grosse poitrine. Et il se prend sérieusement à espérer que quelque chose soit possible. Après tout ses chances ont considérablement augmenté avec ces quelques mots.

« Ecoute… En fait c’était pas une bonne idée… Tu devrais rentrer chez toi…

— Quoi ?! Mais c’est prêt ! J’viens de me faire chier pour rien ?

— J’vois bien que ce que j’viens de te dire te gêne ! Dégage Bakagami ! »

Aomine ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, il le connaît suffisamment pour comprendre qu’il vient de le blesser. Mais il ne sait pas comment vu qu’il n’a rien dit.

« C’est pas vrai ! J’ai rien dit !

— Justement… Ça veut dire quoi tu dis rien ?

— Ça veut dire… Ça veut dire que j’suis surpris ! J’croyais qu’t’aimais les boobs ! Mais ça veut pas dire que ça m’gêne ou quoique ce soit… J’suis juste surpris. »

Il se calme un peu et coupe le feu avant que ça crame et se retourne vers Aomine.

« Et j’suis désolé pour tes parents…. C’est moche.

— … Ouais... »

Aomine est toujours nerveux, mais il semble se calmer aussi.

« Well… Je suis bi… Alors t’inquiète ok ? »

Il essaie de déceler une réaction chez son rival à cette information mais rien ne semble ressortir. Il sourit et pose une main sur son épaule et la tapote gentiment.

« Allez c’est prêt ! Viens on va manger. »

Il se retourne rapidement. Son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite à l’idée des perspectives qui s’ouvrent à lui, il a un peu chaud et retire son sweat en arrivant à la table. Aomine met au moins une minute à le rejoindre. Il s’installe silencieusement et commence à manger.

« Hm… C’est bon.

— Merci. »

Visiblement il n’a pas dû manger un bon repas depuis longtemps, il a l’air de revivre et mange avec appétit. C’est seulement quand il commence à être un peu rassasié qu’il demande.

« Hey Taiga… »

Il relève la tête surpris, Aomine ne l’appelle pratiquement plus par son prénom ces derniers temps.

« C’est vrai que tu es bi ?

— Ouais.

— Ok. Ton père est au courant ?

— Ouais… Il est pas plus surpris que ça mais… En vivant à L.A. c’est une ville où la communauté LGBT est pas mal représenté quoi…

— Hm… Ouais je vois. »

Un nouveau silence s’installe, puis Aomine repose ses baguettes.

« C’était bon merci… ça faisait un bail que j’avais pas mangé un vrai truc.

— Pas de soucis. T’as promis un basket demain.

— Pfff… J’aurai dis oui même sans la bouffe et tu le sais… »

Aomine s’allonge sur les tatamis mains croisées derrière la tête et ferme les yeux.

« Ça fait longtemps qu’on n’a pas fait un basket toi et moi.

— Ouais… On était un peu occupé avec les exams ces derniers temps…

— Ouais… Et des soucis familiaux… »

Il n’a pas réalisé que son rival et ami avait été dans une telle détresse ces derniers temps. Pas la même fac, pas les mêmes horaires, et peut-être un peu de fuite de sa part aussi, ils se sont vus trop peu récemment. Il a même l’impression de s’être éloigné de lui. Depuis quand il ne s’est pas retrouvé seul avec Aomine comme ça ?

« Ça me rappelle le lycée… Tu venais tout le temps squatter chez moi…

— Ouais… C’est un peu moins luxueux quand même… On se sent un peu à l’étroit...

— C’est propre, c’est le principal. Investis dans de meilleurs ustensiles de cuisine… J’reviens demain même heure pour te faire à manger. »

Taiga se lève il est tard. Il lui semble qu’Aomine veut dire quelque chose mais rien ne vient. Il lui sourit et tapote son épaule.

« J’te laisse la vaisselle. A demain ! »

Dehors, en courant presque pour rejoindre le métro son cœur bat à cent à l’heure. Il sait que la situation n’est pas drôle pour Aomine et il s’en veut de ressentir ça pourtant il se sent euphorique, heureux de ces nouvelles découvertes. Dès qu’Aomine avait commencé à squatter son appartement et passé des moments funs avec lui, il avait cessé de ressentir aussi douloureusement la solitude de son père. Et au contraire quand il avait cessé de venir, le brun lui avait cruellement manqué. Non seulement, il va à son tour pouvoir squatter l’appartement de son rival, mais en plus l’espoir est permis puisque Aomine est gay.

Le lendemain il attend avec impatience encore une fois le moment de sonner chez Aomine. Cette fois il a anticipé et fait ses courses avant de prendre son service. Il est vingt-et-une heures dix quand il sonne chez son rival. Cette fois, sa tenue est nettement plus décente et si Taiga osait il penserait même que son ami à fait un effort pour lui. D’ailleurs côté effort vestimentaire il n’est pas en reste non plus.

« Salut Taiga.

— Salut. »

Il lui sourit et Aomine le laisse entrer. Il semble un peu gêné. Il rejoint la cuisine avec ses courses et Aomine comme la veille lui sort une bière.

« Hm… Tu m’as demandé d’acheter des ustensiles mais… J’sais pas quoi prendre… Faudrait qu’tu m’fasses une liste.

— Ok. Ben on pourra y aller ensemble si tu veux ! »

Comme la veille la soirée se passe tranquillement, ils discutent. Taiga à l’impression que les choses sont redevenues comme avant, entre chamailleries et discussions passionnées.

Autour d’un thé, un léger moment de calme s’installe, l’ambiance sans plus intimiste. Il n’a pas vu le temps passer et il va devoir bientôt rentrer. Il n’a pas très envie honnêtement. Il sirote son thé et se décide enfin à aborder une sujet plus difficile.

« Pourquoi tu en as parlé à tes parents au fait ? »

Il ne précise pas de quoi, mais évidemment Aomine devine la teneur de sa question.

« Parce que j’en avais marre de leurs questions tout le temps… Quand est-ce que tu ramènes quelqu’un à la maison… C’était fatiguant.

— J’imagine…

— Ma mère voulait organiser des rencontres… J’ai craqué…

— Ça se fait encore ça ?

— Ouais… Apparemment. »

Il croise son regard, alors qu’Aomine est avachi sur la table, et il a l’impression qu’il y a un message dans ce regard qu’il a peur de mal interpréter. Mais malgré son estomac qui se tord, et son rythme cardiaque qui s’accélère un peu. Il souffle.

« Et t’as un mec en ce moment ?

— Nan. »

Aomine lui sourit.

« Pourquoi tu te proposes ? »

Il y a du défi dans le regard de son rival, et il ne sait pas dire non à un défi lancé par Aomine. Et le pire, c’est qu’Aomine le sait.

« P’tet bien. »

Aomine reste silencieux quelques secondes qui lui paraissent durer une éternité. Il ne sait pas comment son cœur pourrait battre plus vite dans sa poitrine ainsi comprimée. Il attend une réaction, n’importe laquelle qui ne vient pas. Et enfin Aomine murmure.

« Pour de vrai ? »

Il entend la fêlure dans la voix d’Aomine. Son ami est aussi nerveux que lui, aussi effrayé par sa réponse.

« Ouais… »

Il devrait en dire plus beaucoup plus, il connaît Aomine. Il sait qu’il a besoin de certitudes, de preuves, de plus… Pas juste un « ouais ». Parce qu’il ne cherche pas juste un mec comme ça et lui non plus il ne veut pas n’importe quoi avec Aomine. Alors, il inspire profondément et murmure d’une voix un peu rauque et tremblante.

« On s’entend bien… Je passe toujours des moments avec toi et… J’aime passer du temps avec toi… J’suis toujours content quand je sais que je vais pouvoir te voir… Ouais… C’est pour de vrai… Je t’apprécie énormément et… Tu me plais aussi… Depuis longtemps. »

Aomine se redresse légèrement et tire sur son col pour venir plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ah si… Finalement son coeur peut encore mettre la vitesse supérieure. Quand leurs lèvres s’éloignent ils se regardent presque surpris, puis un sourire s’affiche sur leurs visages et ils savourent un nouveau baiser tendre, doux et plein de promesses.

« Taiga… Dors ici ce soir…

— OK. »


End file.
